Young and Beautiful
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Will you still love me when I got nothing, but my aching soul. When I'm old and on the verge of death will you still look at me with those bright blue eyes.


_**Not Beta read, so please tell me if you see any errors. Thank you and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I don't own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the song that this fanfiction is inspired by. **_

* * *

It was late at night and Lin couldn't fall back asleep. Korra was in her arms breathing evenly into her neck. Today was their seventh anniversary and Korra looked nothing close to the age she was at that moment. She still looked like the vibrant teenager that first came crashing into Republic City looking for some vigilante justice.

However Lin was starting to be the victim of ageing and the wrinkles around her eyes were becoming more and more potent. Laugh lines started to surround her mouth and her body wasn't as hard and toned as it once one. The sag of her breasts and her rear end was evidence enough to make the woman realize that she was starting to look like the part that people made her out to be when they saw her hand in hand with her extremely younger lover. A grandmother. The scar that was a permanent mark to her very soul was starting to fade. Her hair more white than grey.

And somehow the human in her arms adored her, well that's what Korra said and what Lin doubted. How could a woman of Korra's beauty, talent, intelligence, and social sanding fall for a bitter old woman like herself?

She didn't deserve the Avatar sharing her bed or making her happy and complete. Lin deserved a lonely life away from others that could show a sliver of affection towards her.

The thoughts running through the earth benders mind was becoming to much and the tears were starting to build up in her fading green eyes.

With as much delicacy, she had moved a still sleeping Korra off her chest and rushed to the bathroom naked.

Her body and soul ached with just the thought of Korra leaving her for a younger more robust girl. One that could give her the years that Lin couldn't. The love and adoration that she deserved.

As soon as she had reached the bathroom she swung it open and ran inside. She didn't dare look at herself in the mirror and all she did was sit on the cold toilet seat trying to calm down and get her breathing under controll.

She would die soon. What did she have, a few years perhaps? Maybe she'll suffer from a heart attach or a stroke. Korra would be relieved to have Lin gone. She would be free from all the weight Lin had brought her.

So many thoughts had her shaking with spirits know what. Then a soft know on the door broke her from her trail of self-destruction.

"Lin, darling what's wrong? You slammed the door getting into the bathroom and it woke me. Are you alright?" Korra's soft and soothing voice swam through the cracks through the door and made their way to Lin's ear and it made her calm down a great amount.

She didn't notice that she had slammed the door, maybe she was too distracted to noticed.

"I'm fine Korra go back to sleep, I just needed to freshen up that's it. It looks like I closed it a bit to hard." To both women's surprise the former Chief of police spoke with a voice think from crying. Now that she taken the time to notice, she was very stiff with her hands made in fists and her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. Tears that she had thought had stopped had made her face wet and shine in the light of the bathroom.

Slowly the door opened and an equally naked Korra stepped in. Her bright blue eyes showed concern. "You're crying?" As soon as those words were spoken Lin turned around in shame and furiously wiped away any evidence that showed she had a moment of weakness. Through the floor she felt Korra's heart beat a bit faster and felt her move to kneel before her.

She took the older woman's hands in her's and opened her palms. When she saw the bright red half-moon shapes that her nails left she gasped. Soon after with a look of worry and love she kissed both her palms.

"Lin what's wrong? Tell me..." Patiently the water bender waited for a response from her love and when she got none and only saw more tears slide down Lin's face she let go of her hands and she let her fingers trace the muscles of the other woman's thigh. She knew this body better than she knew her own. She had seen in bent and broken and she had seen it glowing with pleasure arched of a bed.

She knows when the other is upset with just a simple twitch of the lips and knows when she is sorry when the corner of her eyes soften.

"Lin, no matter what happens I will always love you. Please you have to know that and accept the fact that your stuck with me." Korra tried to lighten the mood, but BeiFong still had her head turn to the side.

Korra knew what was wrong just by looked of her, and it broke her heart that Lin thought she would leave her for someone else.

So she thought of a plan. She got up abruptly startling the older woman.

"Get up I want to show you something." She offered her hand that without hesitation Lin took it.

She pulled her up and forced her to face the mirror that she was trying to avoid. Now that she was faced with what she was running from it was hard to ignore it. Compared to Korra everything stood out more. She started noticing wrinkles that she never seen before.

"Korra I can't do this..." The word sounded like a defeat and they tasted like acid in her mouth.

The Avatar ignored her and went ahead to wraping her strong arms around her waist. "You know what I see sweetheart. I see the woman I fell in love with. Her soft silver hair, her bright green eyes, her strong figure. I see things that I can only hope to be. Strong, loyal to the end, independent. The way she would do anything to keep the people she cared about safe." Soft kisses were placed on her shoulder and neck. Light as feathers, but nonetheless sent shivers down her spine. "The woman in my arms at this moment is sexy, confidant, beautiful, and the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Lin stood there shocked and when she met Korra's eyes through the mirror all she saw was pure love and adoration.

"Will you still love me when I am no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me when I'm nothing but my aching soul?" Her voice was small and weak, nothing like herself. The insincerities that she was trying to hide came rushing to the surface and all she could do was look away from Korra's piercing gaze.

She was spun around and her face was cupped by calluse ridden hands. Lin closed her eyes and brought her arms up to cover her bare chest.

"I will always love you, all the ways that I got to know your pretty face and electric soul have kept me falling everyday more for you. Please know this Lin. I will love you until the end of time. You are mine and I am yours. We will be together as long as the spirits allow us and even then we will meet in the spirit world. Where you are I are forever wild." Korra herself let tears fall and brought her lips down on the soft ones of the earth bender's

The kiss held everything that Lin had just heard and more. All she could think at that moment was how happy she was and how lucky she was and then for the first time in her life she prayed. _Dear God when I get to heaven, please let me bring my love. When she comes tell me that you'll let her in. Spirit tell me if you can. All that grace. Oh that body, oh that face makes me want to conquer the world. She's my Sun, she makes me shine like diamonds. _

She pulled away and smiled her arms wrapping around her lover, her life.

"I know you will. I know you will."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
